When?
by Small J
Summary: A little introspective into the mind of Qui-Gon Jinn. Children grow up so fast. doing minor edits and formatting, or attempting to


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I don't own Star Wars and all that. I wish I did, but I don't.

Apparently, I didn't get into Qui-Gon's mind enough in the story _Obi-Wan and the Speeder._ I think I did but a friend of mine didn't.

Inspired by two things. One—the song _Almost There_ from the Princess and the Frog;

and Two—My mother crying over some old pictures of me when I was a little kid. Thanks mom.

* * *

The station was full. People from every planet imaginable floated, zipped and dashed through the central terminal. Shuttles landed outside, taking people in as they carried as many as possible around the planet.

The sun had since begun to fade, catching the sprawling metal world on fire. Buildings glistened and burned in crimson hues while speeders flashed by in burnt umber.

Such was Coruscant, the planet that never seemed to sleep. Even if some inhabitants wished too.

Qui-Gon Jinn glanced around the bustling terminal, watching the docking shuttles carry travelers here and there. Looking to his left he watched his apprentice. Curled within the tight confines of the terminal chair slept Obi-Wan Kenobi, his head tucked into his arm, settled across Qui-Gon's arm rest. How his apprentice managed to sleep anywhere was something the aged master gave up figuring out long ago.

Obi-Wan had sprouted with no consideration to tailors. Now 18, the young man stood five-foot ten-inches, towering over his younger friend Bant. It was a sight Qui-Gon was glad to see. Little Bant had grown and filled out into a lovely woman. She had been so overjoyed to see her long time friend that she simply ran up and hugged his back. Obi-Wan, having already sensed her, simply patted her hands, wrapped tight against him before attempting to turn around. Before he could hug the young girl, she stepped back, wide eyed and blurted "When did you get tall?"

Qui-Gon chuckled at the memory. It had been a question he had asked himself on many occasions.

_When did you get so tall, my apprentice?_

_How long have you known that kata?_

_Have you always been this witty, Obi-Wan?_

_Since when did you turn into me?_

He felt a his heart clench a moment. The boy—young man, he corrected—was turning into him. Whether it was a bad thing was still to be determined.

Obi-Wan stirred, mumbling something into his arm, his cheek nestling itself into the folds of his sleeve. Qui-Gon brushed the braid that had draped itself across his students nose, smiling. Wasn't it just month that he had braided it the first time? It must have been, for just two weeks ago Obi-Wan had the red marker. It must have been some time last week that the yellow band was placed. No, his student was not 18, he was 13, beautiful 13, nowhere near ready for the trials.

Was that it then? He glanced at his slumber apprentice. He was a late bloomer in many aspects. He was late with a growth spurt, he took a few extra weeks to learn this or that technique. Didn't he have trouble in ancient language studies? But here, even in sleep, the force echoed around him. He had very little trouble controlling it. While some Jedi Knights kept a close inner eye on their emotions, Obi-Wan seemed to naturally dispel them. The living force drew to him, like a lost moth looking for warmth.

**-Last boarding call to east central block 6 on platform 5-**

Obi-Wan stirred again, this time rubbing the sleep from his drooping eyes. Yawning and stretching he straightened, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Looking over to his master, he smiled.

"Master, you shouldn't have let me fall asleep for so long. You're going to spoil me."

Qui-Gon laughed, a light rumbling. "It wasn't that long, my apprentice. After being stonewalled for over three hours you deserved a good nap."

"Be that as it may," began Obi-Wan, "you were there, too, and you look tired. Rest if you would like. We still have a few more hours until the temple finishes the security drills and we can go back."

"Oh so wise." He quipped, laughter threatening to break out again. Obi-Wan so easily tore it from him—at least when their lives were not in a life threatening situation.

Leaning back, Qui-Gon let his head rest on the high back of the terminal chair. Folding his hands to rest across his stomach, he began to meditate. It was only a few minutes before he felt himself begin to drift into sleep. A bright presence in the force stirred him a moment. Tugging at the swirling matter around him he probed the light ever so gently and was rewarded with a jab in his shoulder. Startled, his eyes snapped open to look at the source. To his surprise, the source was none other then his student, eyes beginning to blur with sleep once more.

"Master, I'm trying to rest. If you would kindly leave the force out of this, thank you." Shifting his weight, the young man leaned over to rest his head on his master's shoulder, his arms wrapping around Qui-Gon's as they rested against the masters' side.

"Go to sleep." Ordered the teenager, sleep softening his voice.

Qui-Gon leaned back once more, and closed his eyes. Focusing on his apprentice, Qui-Gon watched as the light resting on his side brightened the farther Obi-Wan fell into sleep. He opened his eyes, carefully tilting his head, cheek resting on his student. His eyes stung for a moment as he sat, trying to focus away his unknown fears.

_When did you grow up?_


End file.
